Robber Mayhem
by Isi Writer
Summary: The story of the beginnings of Zeus. This is like where the gods all exist except for Zeus and that Ra is king of the gods instead. I know Ra is egyptian but just pretend ;  It is set in a mixture of past and present.


Caspian, an ordinary boy in the ordinary town of Tyrn, Indiowa, was an everyday average kid. Indiowa was located in the country of Calormene which was on the ginormous planet Pongee. Caspian was a regular teenager attending a public school and going out with a rather adorable girl. Little did he know that he would lose it all when he decided to take a new route on his walk through the city.

He was strolling along the new route, taking in the sights of the scenic trails. He turned around the corner of a street to drop his jaw at the shocking sight that was laid out before him. He saw a tall, glowing regal man in silver clothes calmly walking out of the richest bank in town with two rather large, stuffed burlap bags. Fresh dollar bills and brilliant gold coins were tumbling out of the bags, onto the cobblestone street. The robber searched around and when he didn't find anyone, he yelled out to the others, "Come on out boys!" Caspian's jaw dropped farther when a horde of the glowing robbers came out; each holding their own sack of money and wearing a different suit of armor.

As Caspian looked at them, he was surprised to notice that they were gliding out of the door as if nothing was going on, or wrong with the world. Caspian stopped; there was nothing going on. The alarms were off, Caspian didn't see or hear anyone yelling, and he was the unlucky chimp surrounded by a pride of lions! Wait, hang on a second; gliding? Then Caspian saw the dazzling light that seemed to be coming from the strange burglars. When they walked out the door, they grew taller and taller. In the end, they were all about nine feet tall.

Caspian's head was filled with swirling thoughts and pictures. Something just didn't make sense with this robbery. Sadly, Caspian couldn't finish his thought as he spotted by the lookout in the group; however, this made sense as Caspian had forgotten to hide with all the strange sensations trembling through him. This guy was much taller than the rest; so while he was a great lookout, he couldn't move very fast. This robber was around twenty feet tall and was wearing jade colored armor. Once he spotted Caspian, the jade lookout yelled to his friends, "Look, an awake human! Grab him!" However, by the time the giant finished his sentence, Caspian was off and running. He had an impulse and suddenly took a quick glance backward to see that it was a mistake to listen to his impulses sometimes.

For one thing, he was blinded by their bright, shining light and the second was that five of the robbers gave their bulging sacks to the others and were soon gliding rapidly towards him. He turned around dazedly and started running away faster, and dizzier, than before. Caspian replayed the events in his mind he was running; so much, it felt he had been running for hours even though it had only been ten minutes tops.

Soon, he came to a street of empty, open-door, beach houses. They were all painted as though there were many artists, each with their own unique "flavoring". He couldn't run for much longer and the robbers were gaining ground, so he chose a house in the middle of the street. It looked like a giant had mixed corn cobs, grass, mud, and blood all together and dumped it onto the house. Caspian dug deep within his body for any amount of energy he could muster, burst into a full sprint heading towards the house, and pelted through the door just as the chasers rounded the corner and had full view of the street.

The bandits raced down the street and suddenly froze outside the giant's house while looking around. Caspian hid just behind the door of the beach-house so that he could hear them talking, but so they wouldn't see him. Next, after he got himself situated, he strained to hear them talking. The biggest robber, wearing seaweed green armor was talking to one of his buddies that wore blood-red clothing.

"Ares, how could you let that child get away? You're one of the fastest here!"

The blood-red clothed man then replied, "Yes, I might be the fastest but Poseidon, you are too. Anyways, since you are one of the big three, it is my duty to stay behind you in a chase."

"Yes, it is," nodded Poseidon, "but that boy was our main priority for it was he who saw us robbing the richest bank in this town. However, I am deeply puzzled as to how he was awake when Morpheus put all the humans to sleep?"

"Why don't we ask Morpheus then? If he can't give us a good reason, let's drain his powers from him. We don't need his petty magic." The supposed Ares used a sniveling voice as he said the last part. Caspian could easily tell that Ares was not fond of this Morpheus dude.

"Not now Ares," Poseidon admonished. "For now, we need to find the kid who can survive Morpheus's spells."

"And just how do you plan to do that, might I ask?"

"Athena, please give us your thoughts."

Athena then said, "There are five of us. There will be better chances if we send for more. Hermes, will you please send a message to Ra that we need more gods?"

Caspian's eyes grew wide when Athena mentioned this, for he finally figured out the puzzle. These strange people were gods, for that explained the dazzling light; and speed of which they possessed. Also, that was why he didn't see anyone; Morpheus, the god of dreams delivered all the humans into a deep sleep. He remembered learning about them in Social Studies.

"Of course Athena," said Hermes.

Athena then said, "When Hermes leaves, two gods will go to both ends of the street, effectively barricading them. Nemesis and I will do that. Poseidon and Ares will then search the houses, the first on the end of the street and work your way in so the child can't escape. Ok?"

"Let's go," said Hermes. And with a hiss, him and his snake-twined caduceus was gone.

"Break!" Nemesis yelled in her gravelly voice.

After all that being said and done, they left to do their separate tasks. Caspian finally walked silently upstairs for anything that could be made into a rope. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked into the first room in the hallway to the left, towards the back of the house. In that room, he discovered two simple wooden deck-chairs, a silvery-metal chest, and an dark oak wardrobe. He strode over to the wardrobe hesitantly and pulled the wooden panels open expecting human clothes. Instead, he saw dazzling clothes radiating the same light that the gods did. He freaked and raced from the room, stubbing his toe on the door, and then down the stairs. He was committed to running out the door until he remembered the gods that were coming up the walk outside any second, the real ones, the real threat. He slowly back away from the door and warily stepped up the stairs one at a time. He cautiously entered the room, and looked at the clothes. He felt a sudden pull towards the weird clothes and fell in to sleep-like trance. Through his trance, he heard Ares and Poseidon tromping around downstairs searching in every nook and cranny. Caspian grabbed the clothes and slid them on. He felt pure joy, bliss and comfort for a few seconds, with memories rushing into him, pressing down on all sides… then fainted.

-

When he came to, there were 4 humans leaning over him, looking worried. "Wait a second," thought Caspian, "they aren't human; they still have that light around them, even though it is much duller than before." A head peered into view with stormy eyes and brown and grey hair; with a jolt, Caspian recognized him as Poseidon. The other three "humans" crowding him were the other 3 gods on the mission: Ares, Nemesis and Athena.

"Are you a backup?" asked Poseidon simply.

Confused, Caspian looked down upon himself and he noticed that he was also covered in the same brightness as the gods. He felt a searing heat in his hands and opened his hands to find a real, fiery lightning bolt with explosives on the very end. "I-I'm not sure," stuttered Caspian finally. Just then, a feathery, angelic woman came, and reached out a hand to the confused teen. Caspian grabbed her hand and was forced to close his eyes. After what seemed like months later, he opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, gloomy alley, with the angel as the only source of light.

"Who are you?" asked Caspian.

"I am Dandela, a bird-angel servant of the king of gods. My master wanted me to listen to you and to tell you answers to many mysteries that you may seek. Go on, ask any question you desire."

After a moment of pondering, Caspian spoke up. "Why didn't the gods recognize me when I woke up?"

"It was because you were one of their brethren, the lightning god."

"But, I'm not a god?" However deep down within himself, Caspian knew the truth that he was in fact, a god.

"When you put on the clothes that you are wearing now, you fainted so that you could gather and put to shape your new magic abilities. Next question, please."

"If I am really a god, is my name the same, or has it changed?"

"It has changed."

"Then what is my name?"

"Your new name is destined to be Zeus, the new king of the gods, the all-powerful lightning god."

Caspian stared down at himself. "Is that why I had a real lightning bolt?"

"Yes, it will appear whenever you need it from now on. Just say the words 'O lightning, come serve me faithfully' and it will come. I now have one request of you."

"Yes Dandela?"

"Run. Go to a secluded space, and learn how to use your new magic abilities. Some will be made apparent to you soon, while some will take a while to find a trace of. Have a good life while you can Zeus and I will see you soon. But for now, I must leave."

"Wait don't go!" cried Zeus. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you!"

"And they will be answered in time Zeus. Let the future reveal itself when it is destined to. Goodbye, future king." And with a crackle, she left in a flurry of feathers, leaving the newly named Zeus in the alley alone.


End file.
